Spice
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: The bohemians engage in a pepper eating contest...sort of.


_A/N: Oh, what those bohos do for fun! This is totally random,pointless and strange. May rot brain cells…proceed with caution._

_It is inspired by a time when I ate a Jalapeño pepper on a dare. My mouth was on fire for 20 minutes! I know,I know…what a baby!_

_This might be my last fic for a while…I just have to make it through school. I hate school. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it._

_I dedicate this one to Chloe, Emmy, and everyone else who have been my biggest cheerleaders! I love you,bitches! ;)_

"Open up, bitches…it's us!" Collins pounded on the door several times, the sound echoed off the walls in the stairwell.

They were greeted with silence...then this strange, muffled sound. A choking, gasp-cough on the other side of the door. That cough was followed by laughing.

"Bitches?" Collins rapped on the door again.

"I don't think they enjoy being called that, honey." Angel smirked at her lover. She leaned forward and softly knocked on the door.

"Everything okay in there?"

The heavy metal door slid open to reveal a very drunk Maureen. She reached out and grabbed Angel and Collins by their hands and dragged them into the loft.

"Oh my God! You guys are _here_!!" She squealed. "Mark looks like a rotten strawberry…_come and see_!"

"_What_??" Collins laughed, sitting down on the sofa with Angel.

Suddenly, he caught sight of Mark sitting on the floor, chugging a water bottle frantically. Sure enough, his normally chalky white complexion was a deep shade of pink.

"You know," Joanne commented to Maureen. "I never thought that seeing people burn their tongues out of their heads could be so fun! Who knew??"

"You okay, Marky?" Angel asked, trying to keep a straight face.

The filmmaker slammed down his water bottle, gasping for air.

"_No_! My tongue is on fire…and this water is NOT helping!"

"Then why did you _do_ it??" Mimi snorted, rolling her eyes.

"He _dared_ me!" Mark pointed an accusing, shaking finger at Roger.

The rocker smirked triumphantly. "I'm proud of you, Mark. I really am. Never in my life would I expect you to eat a Jalapeño pepper. Now…it's my turn." He reached over and picked up a small, shriveled pepper from the pile on the table.

Both Mimi and Angel's eyes widened. The exotic dancer lunged onto her boyfriend, ripping the pepper from his hand.

"_Roger_! What the hell do you think you're _doing_?! Do you have some kind of _death wish_??!" She gave him a incredulous look.

"_Huh_??" He shrank back into the cushions, surprised at the outburst.

"What are you talking about??" Benny arched an eyebrow. "It's just a pepper, for Pete's sake…"

Mimi shook her head furiously. "_No,no,no_! This is not just any pepper…this is a _Habanero_ pepper. The hottest pepper in the _world_."

"Really??!" Maureen perked up, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Yes." Mimi nodded. "Do _not _eat it."

"Why? What happens if someone _does_??" The drama queen challenged.

"Well, it's very painful." Angel chimed in. "They are so hot that they can cause blisters on your tongue. Your throat may even close up if you are sensitive."

"Wow…" Maureen grinned, very impressed. "You should go for it, Ang. I mean… you've put _hotter_ things in your mouth, right?" She laughed, winking at Collins and Angel. The couple blushed fire-engine red.

The bohemians stared at one another in silence before Roger spoke up.

"_Somebody_ has to eat that pepper." He remarked. "If no one does then _I_ will..."

"No! Please! Don't be like this, Rog!" Mimi pleaded, clutching onto his arm.

"I…I guess I'll do it." Angel volunteered quietly, saving Roger from his own stupidity. "I'm kind of used to eating spicy food, anyway. I think I can handle it."

"Yeeesss!" Maureen cheered, giggling. "Fear Factor, here we come! This is gonna be _good_!"

Mimi sighed, shaking her head. "You're one brave woman, Angel-chica." She passed the pepper to Angel. She gingerly took the pepper,staring at it for a few seconds. Then took a deep breath and hesitantly took a bite, chewing very carefully.

Angel went rigid, her hand gripping Collins'. She screwed up her face. Almost immediately, she felt the savage burning sensation attack her mouth. As each second passed the stinging became more painful. She squeezed her eyes shut. The bitter taste of the pepper itself didn't help matters at all. Shuddering, she dropped the pepper on the floor. She clamped both hands over her mouth, her slight body shaking in a violent coughing fit. Her face was blazing.

Maureen, who had been leaning forward to stare at Angel, blinked and jumped back as the drag queen continued to make these strange, almost _cute_ little choking noises of discomfort. Despite the dry heaving, coughing, and gasping, Angel actually managed to keep it together. She didn't loose it entirely. She didn't run to the kitchen sink, screaming in agony…much to Maureen's disappointment. It was a surprisingly calm reaction because…let's face it…Angel is _perfect_. ;)

"Here, chica…drink this." Mimi handed her a tall glass of water. Eternally grateful, Angel gulped it greedily.

Maureen laughed, fascinated. "What a rush!"

"Speak for _yourself_!" Mimi cast her a dirty look.

Collins put his arm around Angel and squeezed her lightly. "Are you alright, Angelcake?"

Angel set the empty glass down onto the table. She slumped back down into the cushions and methodically drew a kleenex from her purse, dabbing at her eyes.

"When I can actually _talk_, I'll let you know..." She rasped quietly, strangely subdued.

"Wow…" Roger shook his head. "Angel, you've got _balls_!"

Collins shot him a look, blushing slightly.

"Well…you know what I mean…" Roger corrected himself, back tracking quickly.

Angel grinned at him,winking. "Yes. Collins and I are _quite_ aware of that..."

"_My turn!"_ Maureen shouted. Hoping to have a more explosive reaction, she scooped up another habanero pepper from the table.

"_Nooo_! _Don't_!!" Angel and Mimi screamed desperately.

They were too late.

THE END


End file.
